marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil's Daughter (A!)
"Devil's Daughter" is the twenty-second episode of Assemble!'s Season Four and the ninety-fifth episode overall. Plot -What exactly are you suggesting, Lord of Vampires? - Mephisto asked, communicating with Earth from his realm, Hell. -Next full moon, the thin thread between your realm and mine will be inexistent. Your demons will be able to walk in and out of Earth… I am suggesting an Alliance to take over Earth and finally defeat our enemies. - -And what exactly will I get from that, Lord of the Damned? - -You will get revenge… You’ll finally defeat your rogue son, wouldn’t you like that? - -This will be a one time alliance, am I right? - -Completely. - The other man affirmed. -After that, we go back to hating each other. - -I agree, Dracula… - Mephisto said bitterly. -Excellent then. I look forward to seeing you next full moon. - -Daughter… - The Prince of Lies turned around, waiting for his daughter. -Yes, father? - The red haired woman looked up at her father. -I need you to examine Earth… Measure your brother’s power and bring him here. We need as much information as we can, and he’s the best emissary we can have. - -Yes, father. - Satana nodded and, after opening a portal to Earth, flew through it. -So, what should we do with the White Queen? - Shaw asked, looking at the other members of the Hellfire Club’s Inner Circle. -I suggest we kick her out. Helping the X-Men is a hard limit. - Selene suggested. -I agree with the Black Queen. - Mystique nodded in approval. -We should keep her. She was right about Ultron and let’s be honest, she is the strongest telepath we have. - Daimon looked at the mutants around him. -Excuse me?! - Selene exclaimed in discomfort. -I’m just being honest, deal with it, Gallio. - Hellstrom looked at her coldly. Suddenly, the floor underneath them shook and they all looked at each other. The doors were opened wide and Satana flew inside, followed by a horde of demons. -Satana… - -Oh, brother. You have joined some pathetic mutants?! - She chuckled. -I thought you were better than that! - -And you just accepted to be our father’s lackey… I thought you were smarter than that. - -He is our father, Daimon. These… Mutants… They’re nothing. Why should I join them? - -I never said you should do that. - Hellstrom smirked, getting his Netheranium trident out. -Hellfire Club, face the demons… I’ll take care of my sister. - Hellfire Club soldiers ran to the Inner Circle Meeting Room and started shooting at the demons, who retaliated and killed them all. -You messed with the wrong mutants! - Selene yelled and started fighting the demons off. Mystique jumped on a Dominus demon and broke his neck with her legs. An Intcinctus Lord demon leaped behind her and was ready to slay her when he was stabbed by Azazel’s sword. Shaw was about to punch a Meretrix demon but she seduced him, controlling his mind. The Black King ran to Selene and kicked her. -What the f***, Shaw?! - She asked, before noticing he was being mind controlled. -Darkholme, Azazel, go against the female demon, she’s controlling Shaw! - Mystique and Azazel ran to the Meretrix and Raven shot her multiple times, killing her. As the two walked away, the demon turned into a giant, green creature with multiple eyes who fired a laser beam against the mutants, before finally dying. -I knew you were dumb enough to leave our home for Earth, brother, but the Hellfire Club? Were you missing our realm so so much that you joined a club with Hell on it despite being so… Underwhelming? - The red haired demon asked her brother, smirking at him. -It’s not like that, Satana. - Daimon shook his head, looking up at her. -Oh, I think it is like that… You left Hell to join a club called the HELLfire club… Maybe you don’t hate our father as much as you say you do. - -I DO! - The Son of Satan yelled, looking fiercely at his sister. -I HATE HIM! I HATE YOU TOO! - -Ooooh, burn. Too bad I’m the flame, baby! - Satana smiled, punching her brother repeatedly. Daimon retaliated using his trident. His sister took a step backwards and saw the other members of the Hellfire Club coming at her. -Oh, you finally defeated all my demons! - Satana exclaimed, summoning three more. -And your life looks extremely appetitive! - She smirked and was ready to drain the life out of Shaw and Azazel, before being stopped by Daimon’s trident. -Stop, Satana. - He said sternly. -Oh, true, I forgot you’re the one I’m here for! That’s what life does to one! - She chuckled softly. -What do you want from me?! I thought you two had stopped chasing me around. - -Oh, this isn’t a chase, brother. This time it’s different. - She shook her head slightly. Shaw was about to punch her and without moving an inch she controlled his mind, making him go against his teammates. -Then leave them alone! - -Oh, this is just a diversion! They pose no threat to me. I’m just keeping them busy so we can talk. I have no intention of killing them. - She shrugged. -At least not using summons. Their lives are something different. - -What does our father want now? - Daimon continued, trying to get more information. -Why should I tell you? - She pursed her lips. -You’re coming with me anyway. - -I am not going anywhere, Satana. - Hellstrom said firmly. -Oh, ok, if that’s how you wanna play… - She giggled as she started flying around the Club blasting soulfire. -Now it is officially going to be the Hellfire Club!!! - -RUN! - Daimon looked at the mutants, but they weren’t there anymore. -Oh, brother. You’re literally the Son of Satan yet you care about them. - -You’re getting it wrong, sister. I simply don’t want you to have any kind of pleasure. - -Daimon, if you don’t come with me, making your little friends run won’t stop me. I will literally burn this planet down and feed on each soul. And you know I’m capable of that. - She said sternly, passion burning in her eyes. The young man looked up at her and then at the club. -Fine. - He said reluctantly. -How noble! - Satana laughed. -You’re pathetic, brother. Are humans really that great? - -They’re no worse than demons, that’s for sure. - -You are so soft now… I’m ashamed of you. - -I don’t care. - He shrugged. -I’m above people’s opinions. - -Father is going to be so mad. - She sang cheerfully. The demons were transported to Hell, where Mephisto was sitting down, not facing his children. Suddenly, he spoke. -I will harvest Satana’s life essence as soon as the full moon starts. I will need to be as powerful as I can be. - He said, looking down at Blackheart. -But Master, would not that kill her? - -Yes, it will. - He shrugged. -But it’s an affordable loss. - Satana covered her mouth, not believing what she had heard. Filled with rage, she set Daimon free and flew away with him through the portal. As the chains which held Daimon fell to the ground, Mephisto turned around to see his two children escape. -Blackheart… Get them… NOW! - He ordered, losing control. Gallery MephistoSendsSatanatoEarthDD.png|"I need to examine Earth… Measure your brother’s power and bring him here. We need as much information as we can, and he’s the best emissary we can have." HellVsHellfireDD.png|"Oh, brother. You have joined some pathetic mutants?! I thought you were better than that!" SeleneVsIncasciaDD.png|"You messed with the wrong mutants!" MystiqueVsDominusDD.004.png|Mystique vs Dominus AzazelVsIntcinctusLordDD.png|Azazel stabs Intcinctus Lord MeretrixVsShawDD.png|Meretrix charms Sebastian Shaw BlackKingVsBlackQueenDD.png|The Black King kicks the Black Queen MystiqueVsMeretrixDD.png|Mystique kills the Meretrix... MeretrixMonsterDD.png|... but she retaliates SatanaVsDaimonDD.png|"Ooooh, burn. Too bad I’m the flame, baby!" DaimonVsSatanaDD.png|Hellstrom vs Hellstrom SatanaSummonsMoreDemonsDD.png|Satana summons more demons HellfireOnHellfireDD.png|"Now it is officially going to be the Hellfire Club!!!" SatanaHearsHerFatherDD.png|"I will harvest Satana’s life essence as soon as the full moon starts. I will need to be as powerful as I can be." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Four Category:Assemble! All Hallows Arc Category:Satana Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sebastian Shaw (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Selene Gallio (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Raven Darkholme (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Azazel (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Mephisto (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Blackheart (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vlad Dracula (Earth-1010)/Appearances